The People You Touch
by Chaoticangel54
Summary: Taki wants something that Hiyoshi is more than willing to give, because he has wanted it as well. TakiHiyo lemon.


The People You Touch

"Taki-sempai, can I please speak with you for a second?" Taki turned to face Hiyoshi, who was standing next to his locker. Taki raised a critical eyebrow but said nothing yet, rather waiting for Hiyoshi to speak. Inwardly Taki was smiling, he knew this was going to happen, he was more than ready to watch it fall into place. "You left me this letter, I'm positive. Your handwriting is distinctive." Taki shut his locker with a click that echoed through the almost empty locker rooms. He was donning a chilling smile that sent a shiver of fear down Hiyoshi's spine, it was strange and somehow pleasant at the same time.

"Aren't you a smart boy Hiyoshi-kun, I knew you would figure it out. Yes, I do wish to speak with you about the contents of the letter. Not here though, prying ears are listening in. If you're free right now, come to my house we'll be able to... talk, without interruption. Hiyoshi nodded, wary of what his sempai might be planning. "Very good, lets go." Taki picked up his bags, eyes never leaving Hiyoshi's face. While they walked Taki chattered like a squirrel while Hiyoshi was silent except where he was expected to respond. Taki talked about whatever came to mind, the topic was often random and a little disturbing. "You know Hiyoshi-kun, you look a bit like a mushroom." Hiyoshi sighed, Taki was a little insane. It must be some kind of unspoken requirement to get on the boy's tennis regulars.

"Come in Wakashi-kun, no one's home." Somewhere along the way Taki had decided to call Hiyoshi by his first name. While Taki made tea, Hiyoshi learned where Taki got his overbearing girlishness from. His mother turned the living room of their home into a salon. There was a lot of pink in the house, it explained a lot about his sempai. Upon entering Taki's room however he was quite surprised to find that it was completely normal looking. Hiyoshi had expected it to be pink or purple and frilly. The room was simple and bare, almost as if it was a guest room. They sat at the only furnishing other than the bed and dresser, a plain wooden table.

"Now, Wakashi-kun, on the matter at hand." Hiyoshi was a little surprised by the seriousness in Taki's voice and his direct words. "I know you have been watching me, I can bear it no longer. I must tell you how I feel. I like you Wakashi, with all my heart. Will you go out with me?" Hiyoshi's eyes went wide, he though no one had seen those quick secretive looks. All those times during tennis practice and in the locker rooms. Hiyoshi found Taki very attractive and all those times he though he was being sneaky. "Wakashi, are you going to give me your answer?"

Do you really need me to say? I though the looks spoke for themselves. I though you had it figured out, I guess this will have to do then." Hiyoshi moved forward and tenderly kissed Taki's lips. Taki, slightly shocked at first, responded happily after a minute. Placing one hand in Hiyoshi's hair, to make the kiss rougher and deeper, and the other on Hiyoshi's waist to pull him close. Their kisses escalated in passion by the second. Wandering hands found Taki's nipples over his shirt, causing the older boy to gasp and buck sliding their cloth covered erections against each other. Sparks of pleasure danced up Hiyoshi's spine and he knew they both needed to feel them again.

Taki moved both of his hands to rest on Hiyoshi's hips and pulled them down, flush against his own. They both moaned into the kiss and began to rub against each other to feel that deep, raw, hot pleasure running through their veins. Hiyoshi's hands crept up Taki's chest and attacked the buttons, one by one, he opened them. They broke the kiss for air and to release punt up moans and sighs. A familiar feeling that Hiyoshi had only ever felt alone, coiled in his stomach. To prevent himself from coming so soon, he pulled away from Taki.

"No, so close Waka, don't stop." Hiyoshi chuckled at Taki's desperate pleas for release and began unbuttoning his own shirt. Throwing it across the room he attacked Taki's pants, unbuttoning, unzipping and tearing off. Taki clawed at Hiyoshi's arms as his hands accidentally brushed across Taki's painfully erect member. Even through his boxers the touching cause fire to rapidly spread through Taki's body, until he could bear it no longer. Taki reached toward Hiyoshi's pants but the younger one only moved out of his reach and in between his legs, eyeing the tent in Taki's boxers. Taki pulled on Hiyoshi's hair to get his attention, "Bed" was the only thing he managed to get out. Kissing Taki, Hiyoshi pulled both of them up and pushed until they collapsed on the bed. Hiyoshi got up briefly to rid them of any remaining clothing.

Taki pulled Hiyoshi back on top of him their erections, slick with precome, slid easily against each other as hands moved to caress and tweak other sensitive parts. Mouths clashed in a perfect battle of tongues, teeth, and lips as if they were trying to devour each other. They both needed release more than anything. Hiyoshi heard Taki gasp his name and beg to be touched, a mischievous smirk appeared on his face. He pulled Taki up for a short, searing kiss then slid down his body kissing and nipping his throat, nipples and chest, pausing briefly to swirl his tongue in Taki's naval, and then continued his path downward.

The sensations were heavenly to Taki, it felt so good to be needed and wanted in this way. Hiyoshi was treating his body as if it were made of silk and glass. This was the exact way he wanted his first time to be like, slow and not rushed, more like an exploration than anything. He knew all of the tender nips would be little red marks all over his body tomorrow, but he could care less. He lost himself in the sensation of Hiyoshi licking him all the way from the base to the head, he moaned loudly and his whole body bucked.

Hiyoshi was thankful they were home alone because Taki was very loud. He loved the little sounds though, the gasps and moans were very erotic. Taki's expression was blissful, he seemed to be enjoying himself, Hiyoshi wanted to make sure that feeling continued. Hiyoshi opened his mouth around the head of Taki's member and licked the salty precome. The sounds coming from Taki's mouth sped up and he pushed his fingers deep into the younger boy's hair trying to push him down further. Hiyoshi smiled and sucking a little moved down onto the shaft causing Taki to buck his hips. Hiyoshi gagged and pinned the other boy's hips to the bed. Moving with the utmost concentration Hiyoshi moved down on Taki's member until his nose rubbed soft pubic hair. He moaned softly causing Taki to groan, the vibrations felt amazing dancing along his length. They could both tell he was going to reach his orgasm quickly.

"W-waka...I'm gonna...uh." Taki's attempt to finish the sentence was cut of by a loud guttural moan. It was warning enough for Hiyoshi though. Hiyoshi felt Taki's come slide down his throat, slightly glad that he couldn't taste the bitter liquid.

Taki lay back with a hand thrown across his eyes breathing like he had just played a long, hard match. Hiyoshi, still hard reached down to his own member and began to jerk himself off. Once Taki regained his equilibrium he sat up and put his hands over Hiyoshi's and in a husky voice whispered. "Bad boy, it's my turn to play with you." He made the younger boy lay back against the pillows as he retrieved a bottle of lube and a condom. Hiyoshi was becoming impatient and grasped the sheets hard to keep from touching himself. Taki smirked and crawled up between Hiyoshi's legs. They exchanged a few soft kisses as Taki unscrewed the bottle and coated three of his fingers. He moved his hand down to Hiyoshi's opening and circled the puckered entrance once before slowly pushing one finger in.

Hiyoshi gasped at the intrusion, it was an odd feeling to have someone putting things in places that weren't really meant to have things put in them. It felt good though and he moaned in appreciation. After the first finger was pushed all the way in and moved around a little, a second finger joined it, stretching Hiyoshi. The second finger was uncomfortable, not exactly painful but it did not feel good at first. The third finger was pushed in and tears formed at the corners of Hiyoshi's eyes. Taki kissed them away and continued to wiggle his fingers around searching for Hiyoshi's prostrate. Taki knew he had hit it when the muscles clenched around his finger and Hiyoshi arched up into Taki's hand.

"I think you're ready, Wakashi. Hmm?" Taki laughed as Hiyoshi nodded vigorously. Taki pulled his fingers out and slipped on a condom coating it with lube. Taki put Hiyoshi's legs over his shoulders and pushed the tip of his member into Hiyoshi. It was painful at first, to be stretched so wide but once Taki was fully seated and Hiyoshi was given a minute to get used to it, it felt amazing. "Oh, gods Waka, you're so tight . It feels soo good." Taki's first thrusts were gentle until Hiyoshi began to moan louder and louder, then he just let himself go. Trying desperately to find Hiyoshi's prostrate Taki changed the angle of his thrusts until he heard a sharp intake of breath indicating he had found the spot. Taki thrust at the spot again and again, Hiyoshi clenched around him with his release and breathlessly moaned.

Taki kept thrusting until the clench of muscles around him sent him over the edge too. Taki relaxed against Hiyoshi, pulling out and closing his eyes, sticky but sated. After what seemed forever Taki moved, pulling the covers up over the both of them. "So." Hiyoshi remarked. "I guess this means we're dating now or something." Taki laughed and closed his eyes putting an arm around his boyfriend's waist.

**A/N:** Hey there, this is my first fic on and my first lemon so, enjoy! I don't think this pair has enough love and I am dedicated to spreading love to pairings that don't get much love.


End file.
